1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to remote sensing, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method and system for communicating to a remote location a representation of a physical condition caused by a foot.
2. Description of Related Art
In many sports it is Useful to measure and analyse physical conditions caused by a foot in order to improve sports performance. In particular, an analysis of how weight is shifted to different parts of a foot or to the other foot may help to optimize the performance of an athlete in many sports such as golf or baseball.
A number of electronic devices are known for measuring a force caused by a foot, for example, however these devices have various drawbacks. Some devices require custom-built footwear to be constructed in order to measure force caused by the foot, and cannot readily be used with an athlete's existing footwear. Many devices require an inconvenient and unsightly wire connection to a measurement apparatus, which is either obtrusively worn on the body or which must be carried along to a new location every time the athlete moves.
There is therefore a need for an unobtrusive device capable of sensing a physical condition caused by a foot and communicating to a remote location a representation of the physical condition, wherein the device does not necessarily require custom-built footwear. These and other problems in the art are addressed by embodiments of the present invention.